


Deal

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Kirk needs a date for a party.





	Deal

Kirk took a deep breath before pressing the chime for Sulu's quarters. 

“Captain!” The lieutenant said surprised, answering the door. 

“Lieutenant Sulu,” Kirk greeted in return. “I was wondering if I could ask you a bit of a personal favour?” 

“Of course, captain.” Sulu said. 

“Well the thing is,” Kirk was nervous, “Spock tells me it is customary to bring a date to Galvo celebrations and what with Bones being asked by the dignitary’s daughter and Spock going with Uhura you're the only other person off suitable rank...” The blond trailed off. 

“You're asking me to be your date?” Sulu surmised correctly. 

“Only if you feel comfortable with it. I can go alone if not.” Kirk prepared to bid his pilot a good night and get out of the awkward situation. 

“Tell me this captain. Are you only asking me because I’m of suitable rank of for other reasons?” Sulu asked, his eyes scintillating with something Kirk could not quite make out. 

“There may be other reasons.” Kirk confirmed. 

Sulu let a mischievous grin spread across his plush lips. 

“I’ll make you a deal, Captain. I’ll go as your date if you give me blowjobs whenever I ask.” Sulu brokered. 

The blond returned the younger man's grin. 

“Deal.” He agreed. 

～完～


End file.
